SOBREVIVIENDO A LA OSCURIDAD
by AlejandraRavenclaw
Summary: Un giratiempo,un libro y un destello en la oscuridad. Hermione no se imaginaba lo que le deparaba el destino, tenía que poseer una voluntad férrea, para no caer en sus garras, lo que no sabía es que desde el principio ya se encontraba en ellas.
1. Capítulo 1:La Sección Prohibida

Capitulo 1:La sección prohibida.

No tendría que estar allí, estaba infringiendo mas de una norma del castillo ,pero el fin justifica los medios, necesitaba información privilegiada ,el trabajo sobre giratiempos y viajes en este mismo, le tenia que salir perfecto. Por una vez mas que rompiera las reglas no pasaría nada.

¿A quien se le ocurría hacer un trabajo de ese ámbito?

Despotricando contra algunos profesores ,Hermione caminaba distraída por la sección prohibida ,pasando sus finos dedos sobre las estanterías, buscando algo en particular. Siempre todo lo referente a intelecto lo hacia bien, se esforzaba mucho por sacar buenas notas y en ser una chica ejemplar.

Se paró de golpe ,había encontrado algo prometedor ,un libro oscuro forrado de cuero, lo cojio y lo examinó atentamente.

El giratiempos ,que Mcgonagall le había prestado para luego regalárselo hace dos años ,brilló , Hermione levanto una ceja sorprendida , luego el libro en sus manos se abrió de golpe, el giratiempos tiró fuertemente de ella, haciendo que su frente chocara sonoramente contra la estantería, repleta de libros ,tras lo cual cayó de bruces al suelo ,desmayándose en el acto. Por esto no vio qué el giratiempos se adhería al libro y de estos, salía un fogonazo de luz.

Cuando despertó, se asustó por si pudieran haberla visto en aquel lugar prohibido, se levantó adolorida y fue a recoger el curioso libro pero no lo encontró ,le dio vueltas al tema durante unos breves instantes y como no saco nada en claro, se consoló a si misma diciéndose que un libro mágico, en un colegio mágico, en el mundo mágico, podía volver a su lugar perfectamente solo.

Recorrió la sección prohibida a hurtadillas ,hasta que salió a la acogedora biblioteca, aunque solo para unos pocos.

Caminó por los pasillo de Hogwarts en dirección al Gran Comedor ,cenaría y luego se iría a su sala común a leer un rato antes de acostarse.

Cuando solo estaba a dos esquinas del comedor, impacto contra alguien ,mas grande que ella, eso mismo hizo que la otra persona ni se inmutara cuando ella salió despedida contra el frío y duro suelo, tras el golpe se levanto ,restregándose el culo por el dolor instalado ahí y ahí seguiría un buen rato ,elevo la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules, mirándola con gran curiosidad, tras unas gafas con forma de media luna.


	2. Capítulo 2:Descubrimientos Aterradores

DISCLAIMERS: Todos los personajes pertenece a J. y yo, solo soy un mero títere que los manejara en esta historia.

Gracias , Suzy Michaelis , eres la primera en comentar la historia , espero que cada vez te valla gustado mas y disfrutes leyendo , como lo hago yo con cada historia.(y mas si son estos personajes) Un saludo.

Capitulo 2 : Descubrimientos Aterradores.

-Director Dumbledore , lo siento mucho , iba con bastante prisa y no me he fijado por donde iba , no volverá a suceder, y otra vez lo siento , por el golpe.

Cuando Hermione iba a continuar su camino al comedor, escucho a su director pronunciar con voz divertida:

-Perdone mi descaro señorita , en efectivo me llamo Dumbledor , Albus Dumbledor , pero perdóneme decirle que yo no soy el director, aunque gracias por el cumplido algún día espero llegar a serlo- hizo una breve pausa mientras se mesaba la corta barba- Ahora contésteme usted, ¿como se llama y quien es?

Hermione muy sorprendida por las palabras del director y asustada por su supuesto significado , pensó que había terminado de írsele la olla , pobrecito , tantos años ya.

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien? ¿No me reconoce ?-al ver la cara del director , opto por contactarse a si misma a sus preguntas : Si, se le había ido la olla y por ese motivo no se encontraba bien y no, no la reconocía en absoluto.

Siguió con sus pensamientos unos instantes, pero mientras paseaba la mirada por su director ,noto cosas muy extrañas , como que parecía mas joven : Su barba era corta y marrón , y que su mirada, aunque con ese brillo de diversión que la caracterizaba , era bastante mas severa que hacia apenas un par de horas .

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos ,toqueteaba sin darse cuenta el giratiempo colgando de su cuello.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par , llegando a una conclusión aterradora y que espero que no fuera acertada.

Se quedo por unas milésimas de segundo en estado catatónico , pero como un chispazo a su mente vino : El libro de la sección prohibida.

Una serie des flashbacks atacaron su mente en ese momento, y tubo la Epifania a la que claramente no quería llegar , esperaba que no fuera así pero una parte de ella le decía que había viajado en el tiempo.

Al instante salio corriendo , como nunca antes había corrido , ni si quiera en las clases de educación física que impartían en su escuela primaria de Londres , en dirección a la biblioteca , para así poder salir de toda duda.

Dumbledor bastante aturdido por el comportamiento de la joven , salio en pos de esta , aunque no a su mismo paso.

Cuando Hermione llego a la biblioteca , jadeando e intentando coger mínimamente una molécula de oxigeno , vio que no había nadie a si que se dirigió sin reservas a la sección prohibida , donde desesperadamente busco el libro , que como ella creía saber : No se encontraba en su estantería.

Frustrada y cabreada le arreo una patada a la estantería , este golpe le administraría un dolor bastante severo, en el dedo gordo del pie un par de días , por lo menos.

-Señorita , no creo que este al corriente de que en esta sección no pueden entrar los alumnos- Hermione giro bruscamente a mirar a su director- Puede acompañarme a la otra sala o en su defecto a mi despacho , si lo desea para charla un rato- La miraba claramente como si fuera una importante psicópata , salida directamente desde San Mungo.

-Direct...Profesor Dumbledor , usted no lo entiende- Hermione le dio la espalda a este , mirando la estantería desconcertada- El libro...el giratiempo...y esa luz. Yo.. señor creo que he viajado al pasado , desde 1995 a...

El profesor contesto , en estado catatónico , que se encontraban a 27 de Septiembre de 1941

Pasada la sorpresa , este comenzó a revolverse por el corredor , pensativo y murmurando cosas , que Hermione no podía entender. Se acerco a el y con los ojos aguados pregunto suplicante:

-Señor, ¿ podré volver a mi época?

Travesura realizada...

Mortifago el que lo lea.


End file.
